


Puppy Love

by Lahey14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: Tenten, Lee, and Neji really want a dog. Sadly Guy sensei doesn’t think it’ll be a good idea. Long story short, the kids don’t take the news well. Luckily, Guy sensei knows how to keep his kids in check.





	Puppy Love

Guy sensei loved his student’s very much. He loved them as if they are his own, in a way they kind of are. Lee, Tenten, And Neji all lost there families at such a young age and Neji spend most of his childhood hating his uncle and cousins. They didn’t have anyone. Therefore, when they were assigned to Guy, he instantly took on a father figure role for them. He was always there to listen to his pupils whenever one of them needed to talk to someone, he always made sure they were healthy and fed, whenever one of them was hurt or sick he took care of them, he praised their good behavior, and lectured them when they misbehaved, he will sign as there legal guardian whenever one of them needs paperwork signed, he keeps his apartment door unlocked at all times and extra blankets and pillows on a futon in the living room corner in case his students want to spend the night or if one of them needs a place to stay. His genin tend to spend most nights at his place and not once does Guy sensei complain. He doesn’t care about his privacy or needing some time alone, he loves having his pupils with him. His home was basically their home, and that’s how Guy saw it. Guy even dedicated a drawer in his bedroom for his students to leave clothes, which was now becoming very full. On weekends and days off Guy will take his three genin out shopping and buy them all a few things. They had become a makeshift family; even though they never commented on this, it just became an unspoken truth.  
One day while the team was having dinner at Guy’s house, Guy noticed his pupils were being quieter then usual. He knew they had something on their mind, but he was gonna let them take their time to bring it up. Neji was the first to speak.  
“After we finished training today me, Tenten, and Lee went to the shopping center.”  
Guy waited thinking Neji was gonna continue but he didn’t, so he decided to nudge on.  
“That’s nice, did you guys see anything interesting?” This seemed to encourage the others because Lee and Tenten bounce up on their knees in excitement.  
“You won’t believe it Guy sensei...” exclaimed Tenten.  
“We saw some of the most adorable creatures in all the world.” Shouted Lee.  
“They were puppies.” Informed Neji boredly before scooping some curry into his mouth.  
“It was amazing Guy sensei, they were so small and fluffy and energetic. A true symbol of youth!”  
Guy gave Tenten a confused side glance at seeing her used the reference she usually hated but he loved.  
“This is true Guy sensei, if you were there you would have loved them too, which is whyyyy...”  
Guy watched attentively waiting for Lee to continue, however, Lee and Tenten just looked over at Neji with a pleading look on their face. Guy also turned his attention to Neji, who was currently drinking some water minding his own business. Finally, Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance and set his glass down. He opened his mouth, but then hesitated as if he wasn’t sure of what he was about the say.  
“Well... Tenten, Lee, and I were just wondering if we could get a dog?” All three of his students looked at him with eyes of hope, even Neji, it was the first true sign of emotion he showed since the conversation started. Which told Guy that even Neji really wanted a puppy, he wasn’t just going through with this for his teammates, he truly did want that puppy.  
Guy really wanted to say yes and see his pupils full of joy, but as the adult he knew it would be irresponsible to get a dog. He gave them a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry guys, but I’m gonna have to say no.”  
“Why!?” Shot back Neji, who was clearly upset. His other two teammate were always wearing sorrow frowns on their face. Guy’s heart broke, he hated it when his pupils were upset but sometimes difficult decisions had to be made.  
“Because, We won’t have time to take care of it. If we’re not training we’re on a mission, and this apartment is way to small for a dog. They need to be able to have a yard to run around in. You guys will probably not want to clean up after it, and they are very expensive. You need to buy them food, toys, a leash, food bowls, a bed, shampoo, and a lot of other things. It takes a lot of work to have a dog, it’s not just playing and having fun.”  
“But we can take care of it, we can take it with us when we train and it can run around while we train or maybe we can even train it to be a ninja hound like Kakashi’s and Kiba’s dogs and it can come on missions with us.”  
“No Neji, Kakashi’s and Kiba’s dogs are different.”  
“Yeah, but we can still try and we can buy all that stuff with the money we save up from missions. Tenten, Lee, and I will pay for all of it and we’ll take full responsibility over it we promise.” The other two genin nodded their head rapidly optimistically.  
“I’m sorry, but I’ve already made my choice and it was, No.”  
The three thirteens year olds looked down at their plates of food sadly, all of their Appetites gone. Neji got up and walked in to the living room and was soon followed by Lee and Tenten. They sat on the futon and looked down at their feet in defeat. Lee had tears streaming down his face and Tenten rubbed his shoulder trying to comfort him.  
“I told you guys he would say no.” Huffed out Neji in frustration, “ but you never listen.”  
Tenten ignored Neji’s comment, she knew he was upset too. She slowly got up and went to get ready for bed, when she came back Neji and Lee went to do the same. They arranged themselves on the futon and passed around blankets to each other and covering themselves before going to sleep. When Guy finished cleaning up in the kitchen he turned all the lights off and walked into the living room. He frowned when he saw his student’s already asleep, it was only 7:30 and they usually hated going to sleep early, he knew this was a result of them being upset. Guy gave a sigh and rubbed his hand across his face before crossing the room and turned the lights off there. He then heading to his room, he might as well get ready for bed too and do some paper work before going to sleep.  
In the morning team Guy was called to the hokage’s office where they were given a joint mission with team 7. It was nothing hard, they had a simple escort mission for a prince of a village that was about a three days worth to travel. As they walked down the dirt path out of the Hidden Leaf Village, Guy noticed that his students seem to be in a better mood than last night. He was grateful for that, he was hoping that they had forgotten about wanting a dog. If they behave on this mission he’ll consider getting them each their own fish. The mission had been going well so far, they spend their first day running through the dirt paths that lead to the Prince’s village. This put them ahead of schedule, so the next day Guy and Kakashi agreed to spend a couple hour in a passing village that was having a small festival. The kids were having fun playing festival games and eating a lot of greasy foods, they were there for about 3 hours when Guy decided it was time to go. The two teams walked peacefully towards the exit of the village calmly chatting with each other. As they exited the festival area Lee, Tenten, and Neji took off running off their desired route and to a man off towards the side with a box filled with puppies. They immediately started petting them, the man gave them permission to pick them up and play with them. Neji instantly picked one up and laid it in his lap, Tenten sat next to Neji and they took turns petting it. Lee knelt down by the box and played around with the rest of the puppies. The other four ninja, who froze in confusing when the other three took off running, slowly made their way to where Neji, Lee, and Tenten were. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura stayed a couple steps behind Guy sensei the whole time, they weren’t really sure what to do. Sakura had heart eyes as she watched the puppies, but she knew it would be smarter to wait by her sensei.  
Once Guy reached his students he watched them for a minute to allow them to play with the puppies for a bit.  
“Okay guys, it’s time to go. Come on.” Guy walked back a few steps and turned around to make sure his pupils were following. Lee was right at his heels, even though he had a frown. However, the over two were stilled crouched around the puppy on Neji’s lap.  
“Tenten, Neji, let’s go!” Called Guy in his warning tone. Tenten slowly and reluctantly got up and shuffled to the group. But Neji stayed right where he was with the puppy fast asleep on his lap while he continued to run his fingers through its fur.  
“Neji!” Warned Guy sensei again a little more harshly, Neji’s head shot up in a glare showing his defiance. Guy calmly took two sets back in Neji’s direction before a flash of blurriness caused him to freeze. Tenten rushed to Neji’s side and kneeled back down next to him, she gently pulled the puppy out of his lap and placed it back in the box. Neji watched as it ran to play with the other puppies, he still did not move. Tenten grabbed both his wrist with her hands and pulled him up to his feet and then continued to guide him back to where the others were waiting. Tenten knew Guy was not going to repeat himself, so she rushed to her teammate’s aid to save him from their sensei’s rathe. She tends to take on the protective older sister role.  
Guy placed his hand on Neji’s shoulder, but Neji’s just shoved it off and continued down the path they originally were on with Tenten by his side and Lee following behind. Guy decided to ignore his attitude, it wasn’t worth to get into an argument with him right now. Neji, Lee, and Tenten took the lead while Kakashi and Guy walked behind the rest of their students.  
“Is everything alright with them?” Questioned Kakashi.  
“Yeah, they’re just upset because they want a dog but I told them no.”  
“Why did you say no?”  
“Because I think it’s too much work for them and they won’t have the time to properly take care of it. Also I don’t really want a dog chewing up all my furniture.”  
“Try reasoning with them, a cat will be easier to take care of.”  
“I don’t think they’ll want a cat.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“I love my students, but they are some pretty stubborn hard heads. Once they put their mind to something it’s very difficult to persuade them away from it. And right now they want a dog, and to them a cat is not a dog.”  
“Come on, your Guy, your suppose to be Konoha's Sublime Green Beast. Your telling me you can’t control three little Thirteen year olds.” Sarcastically Said Kakashi.  
“No offense Kakashi, but at least none of my student went rogue.”  
Kakashi was taken aback by the comment at first, but then realized that he did kind of set himself up for that one.  
“Well don’t feel too confident, Neji looks about ready to betray the village if he doesn’t get a puppy soon.”  
Guy rolled his eyes at his youthful rival and friend’s teasing.  
For the rest of the day the three genin on Guy’s team spent their time pouting and ignoring the rest of their team, they didn’t even try to hide their anger. Guy gave them a few warning looks every now and then, but they would just roll their eyes and look away.  
“Why don’t we take a short break.” Suggested Guy as he slowed down and stood under a shady tree. He wasn’t tired yet, but he wanted to give his students a chance to calm down before they got to the prince’s village. Guy handed out rice balls to Naruto and Sakura, but when he reached Tenten she refused to accept it.  
“I’m not hungry.” She curtly said.  
“Just eat it to get your strength up,” Tried Guy as he handed her the rice ball again.  
“No, I don’t want it.”  
“Tenten, just eat the rice ball. It’s not that big.”  
“It’s my body and I get to choice what I put in it. And I don’t want to eat the rice ball.” Shot back Tenten as she crossed her arms and walk to stand next to Neji, who was leaning against a tree across from the others.  
“Tenten, I do not appreciate this attitude of your. I would advice you to apologize.”  
Tenten showed no sign of apologizing, Guy shift his attention to Neji who stared back questionably.  
“Are you gonna eat the rice ball or are you gonna throw a fit too?” Neji stared blankly for a minute before answering.  
“If Tenten doesn’t eat her’s I won’t eat mine.” Guy clenched his jaw and signed, at least his precious Lee was sure to obey him. He turned to Lee, who looked away.  
“If Neji doesn’t eat his I won’t eat mine.” Guy felt like slamming his head against a tree, but he had to admit he was impressed with their loyalty too each other. It was beautiful to see his students work together like a team.  
“I need to talk to you three privately,” calmly stated Guy as he walked into the forest. The three genin were smart enough to follow, they knew when Guy was not in the mood to be tested.  
“Is something wrong?” Asked Lee innocently while the other two also tried to look innocent.  
“These attitudes of yours have to stop.”  
“What attitude?!” Retorted Neji  
“That one,” Answered Guy, staying as calm as possible.  
“I don’t have an attitude!”  
“Try saying that again without the attitude,” smiled Guy using a very gentle voice. Neji threw his arms up in exasperation.  
“We have literally been minding our own business the whole day.”  
“Neji, you all know exactly what you have been doing. Ever since we left those puppies you guys have had this bad attitude and I have had it.”  
“Your just mad because we won’t eat your rice balls,” Taunted Neji.  
Guy took a deep breath and place in hands on Neji’s shoulders,  
“I don’t care about the rice balls.”  
“It seems to me that’s what made you mad,” added Tenten.  
“I’m not mad, I’m fed up with these attitudes of yours. I can’t have you guys walking into the presence of a prince like this and embarrass our village. So either drop these attitudes and eat your rice ball or I’ll drop them for you!” Strictly concluded Guy, the three young thirteen year olds stared back at Guy contemplating their next move.  
“I told you he was mad about his rice balls,” spoke Neji. The other two genin smirked and did a poor job of hiding their laughs. This seemed to be the last straw for Guy, he swiftly knelt down and dragged Neji down over his knee in one smooth move. Before Neji could try to stand up or say a word Guy began landing hard and fast smacks all around his back side causing Neji to hiss in pain. The other two genin stared in shock, they didn’t expect their sensei to snap so quick. They must have miscalculated his anger. After 15 smacks Guy stood Neji up and faced him.  
“Neji why are you getting this spanking?” Asked Guy very sternly, but Neji just glared back challengingly. Guy once again shoved Neji back over his knee when he got no answer and began spanking again.  
“It’s because of the rice balls, right?” Whispered Lee over to Tenten, who nodded her head confidently.  
“I mean what else could it be.” Whispered back Tenten, she knew full well why Guy was upset but sometimes she liked to poke fun at Lee’s cluelessness, Lee notices the sarcasm in he voice and gave her a offended look.  
After about five minutes Neji had tears running down his face, which in returned caused Lee to began sobbing. He hated seeing his teammates in pain.  
“Please Guy sensei! Please stop!” Guy paused his actions and looked over at Lee, “I promise I’ll eat all the rice balls you want, but please let Neji go.” Guy watched his sobbing youthful pupil and considered his proposal, then he looked down at the silently crying Neji who was still refusing to talk. “I’m sorry Lee, but eat rice balls will not help your teammate. Until Neji is ready to confess his crimes I can’t let him go.”  
Guy turned his attention back to Neji and continued the spanking. After about 3 more minutes Neji began sobbing, which in return caused the tears that Tenten was holding back to start fall down her face rapidly. She wanted nothing more than to run up and wrap Neji in a tight hug, but she settled on hugging a still sobbing Lee instead. After another minute Neji couldn’t take it any more. He was choking on his sobs, but he some how managed to get the words out, “I’m s-sorry.” Guy landed five more extra hard smacks, then gently lifted Neji off his knee.  
“For what?” Coaxed Guy.  
“For not eating the rice ball.” Guy frowned and shove Neji back over his knee, but Neji quickly shot off Guy’s knee and waved his arms in front of him in protective way to get Guy sensei to wait, “AAAND, for having an attitude.” With that answer Guy grabbed Neji’s wrist and pulled him close enough to wrap him into a hug and ran his fingers through his hair, letting him crying into his shoulder. Once Neji calmed down enough, Guy let go of him and allowed him to go stand next to his teammates. Tenten immediately pulled Neji into a hug, she was satisfied when he didn’t pull back or try to get loose. This meant he was not angry, so she hugged him tighter. However, her satisfaction didn’t last long because a minute later Guy sensei called her over.  
“Come here Tenten, it’s your turn.”  
“But, I’m already sorry. I promise I’ll drop my attitude, I actually already did. There’s no attitudes here, see.”  
“Come on Tenten. It’ll be unfair to Neji if he was the only one to get punished, don’t you think?”  
With that Tenten hesitantly made her way to Guy sensei. As much as she hated this punishment, she would never imagine letting any of her teammates endure it alone, that is if she knew she was guilty too.  
Guy guided her over his knee and began her punishment. He hit with the same force and speed as he did with Neji, not showing her any mercy. After two minutes she was already crying and after another 4 minutes she was sobbing forcefully. Guy landed five final blows before wrapping her into a hug and rubbing circles on her back. Once she was ready Tenten pulled away from Guy and went back to stand with Neji. Once Lee realized that he would be next he somehow managed to stop crying and tried to make himself look invisible by sinking as far into a near tree as possible. Sadly, his attempts to go unnoticed failed, Guy called him over just like he did Tenten. For a quick second Lee considered running away, but he knew he wouldn’t make it far and all he would succeed in was making Guy sensei angry. So he shuffled over to Guy sensei, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. Guy didn’t miss a beat we began spanking fast and hard also trying to get this over with as soon as possible, his hand and arm was starting to get really tired. Lee usually has a high pain tolerance, but when he is being punished he takes that to heart. He hates making Guy sensei upset, which is why out of the three he’s always the first to cry. After only 3 minutes Lee was sobbing over Guy sensei’s lap, Guy gave him five last smacks and pulled him into a hug and held him until he was no longer crying.  
Guy gave his students one more look over to ensure they all look fine before proceeding back to their resting area. The three walked behind him in comfortable silence looking much happier than before despite the stinging in their back sides. When they arrived back to where Kakashi and the rest of the team was waiting, Neji, Tenten and Lee happily ate their rice balls before they continued on the road to complete their mission. Guy sensei then decided that he will buy his pupils each their very own fish. Once they get back to the village he’ll take them to the pet shop and let them chose their own. 


End file.
